hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Kanalu Hope Loa (episode)
Kanalu Hope Loa (The Last Break) is the 3rd episode of Season 5 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0, and 96th episode in the series. Synopsis Five-0 investigates when three female thieves unknowingly steal something during a tour bus robbery that makes them a serious target. Meanwhile, Danny searches for his brother's hidden millions in order to exchange it for his life. Plot Notes * The 'Wilhelm scream' can be heard when Nathan falls from the bus. * Steve called in a favor for Jerry by contacting his friend, Thomas Farrow, at the Secret Service to run Jerry's suspect through the Secret Service counterfeiting unit. * Jerry has another nickname for McGarrett - McGruff. Deaths * Both Steve and Lou killed 1 person. * Kono Kalakaua killed 1 person. Quotes Danny Williams: What the hell are you talking about? What are you, trying to confuse me? I'm angry. Do you want to make me more angry? What does that mean? (Steve shows up at the crime scene) Lou Grover: Where's the brains? Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? Lou Grover: Williams. He's the brains. You're the brawn. Steve McGarrett: Okay. What does that make you? Lou Grover: Me? Come on, man. I'm the pretty face. Jerry Ortega: You wanted a smoking gun? Well, chew on this. Not that one chews on a gun. I'm kinda mixing metaphors there. But, you get the point. Also, hi. How's it going? Kono Kalakaua: Those girls had no idea what they were walking into when they got onto that bus. For them, life as they knew it was simple. It was waking up every day with a desire to catch a better wave than the day before. The adrenaline you feel paddling out knowing that at any time you could get the ride of your life. And then, there's the rush of walking on water. Only gods do that. Everything they did was to preserve that life. To surf is to get up every day with a desire to battle something greater than yourself. And those girls just wanted to ride that wave as long as they could. And now their endless summer is over. Jerry Ortega: Can I ask you something? Steve McGarrett: Of course. Jerry Ortega: (vulnerable) Do you think I'm a crackpot? Steve McGarrett: (seriously) No. Absolutely not. Listen, you've been right about so many things: the Medici rings, the black unicorn, my Champ Box Jerry Ortega: Yeah, well, not that I'm keeping score or anything. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, but we are, Jerry. You've become an incredible asset to this team. I don't want you getting in trouble over something stupid like this. You know? You're 'ohana now. (Jerry gets a surprised look) Steve McGarrett: Bring it in, man. (Steve and Jerry hug) (Danny talking to Steve on his cellphone) Danny Williams: About a month after he disappeared, he sent me a postcard - Matt. Steve McGarrett: Yeah? What'd it say? Did it mention the money? Danny Williams: No, he didn't mention the money. He just wrote "Wish you were here." It's a picture of this remote area on Oahu. "Wish you were here" with a rock formation and a couple of.. couple of palm trees. Hold on. I'm gonna take a picture. Hold on. (Danny takes a picture of the post card and sends it to Steve Danny Williams: Did you get it? Steve McGarrett: (quietly to himself while looking at the picture) "Wish you were here." Danny Williams: So at first, I'm just angry, right? I mean, this is all this guy's got to say after everything that happened? "I wish you were here"? That's all I get? You know, I was confused. I don't understand why he sent it. Then I looked at it again today. It started to make a little bit more sense. Maybe he was sending me the postcard to tell me where the location of the money is. Steve McGarrett: Danny... Danny Williams: I know, I know, I know. Crazy, right? But I think literally that the money could be directly at the spot on the postcard. Steve McGarrett: Okay, so wait a minute, you think this whole postcard is, is some kind of a... Danny Williams: Is a treasure map, yes. Uh, I know. Go ahead. Say it. I'm crazy. Steve McGarrett: No, I'm not gonna do that. Danny Williams: I appreciate that. Trivia * Masi Oka is credited, but does not appear * Actress Amy Hill portrays the tour bus guide. She later goes on to play Kumu in the Magnum PI reboot. Both shows exist in the same universe. |- |Dr. Mindy Shaw |Amanda Setton |Assistant Medical Examiner. |- |Marco Reyes |Anthony Ruivivar |A gangster. |- |Thomas Farrow |Greg Ellis |A antique book seller |- |Matt Williams |Dane Cook |Danny's brother. Archive footage. Uncredited role. Other Cast Category:Season 5 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)